A Strange Friendship
by sunkissedvampire
Summary: D takes a moment to remember and old friend that he hasen't seen for almost an eternity. One Shot.


The night had just begun on the Frontier, the sun was holding on to the sky with all its might leaving thin tendrils of light that turned the sky a deep purple. The moon was taking over, lending its pale white light to the mix of color. And deep in a forest, surrounded by the dense trees and strange creatures that lurked in the night, was a beautiful man.

A large brimmed traveler's hat and a dark cloak shadowed him, but his pale and gorgeous visage could still be seen, his dark eyes piercing and emotionlessly weary. The darkness suited this man well; anyone who saw him would know it.

This man was called D, and as he stood there looking up at the moon some kind of emotion had flitted across his face, but it quickly disappeared. What had caused this sudden event was a small purple flower that had blown into the clearing on the slight breeze. Why exactly the flower had caused this, well, we are about to find out.

**###**

It was long ago, before the vampires reign had weakened, during the usual party that the Great Ancestor threw every Saturday night. A small boy about the age of six was sitting on the marble steps that led out into the garden, enjoying his solitude. This boy was obviously the loner type. His dark hair was straight and ended at his jaw, although it fell in strands around his face and over his eyes it gave him a devilishly good look. His face was pale and well structured, but his eyes were dark and intelligent and made him seem far older than he was.

Inside adults were chattering and going on about their adult business and the boy had no interest in any of it, so he had come out here to enjoy the quiet peacefulness. He was just relaxing when and strange girl appeared before him.

"Hiya!"

The boy blinked slowly at her, not quite comprehending why she was talking so loudly.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked. This was a question that had to be answered, the boy decided, or the girl would never leave him alone.

"It's boring in there," he replied quietly. The girl nodded in understanding, a strand of purple dyed hair falling into her bright yellow eyes.

"My mama told me to find you, she said you were like me," the girl was crouched down in front of him. She looked to be his age; the way she crouched on the ground with no care for her ball gown suggested that she cared little for material things. "Are you?"

The boy examined the hopefulness in the girl's eyes and smiled, it was a small smile but it brought such happiness to the girl's heart that she wanted to keep that smile for herself and look at it whenever she felt sad.

"I think I am," the boy replied. The girl grinned from ear to ear and small fangs could be seen in her smile.

"My names Luna! What's yours?" she asked with her hand held out for him to shake.

"James," the boy gripped the girls hand in a firm handshake.

"So James, wanna play?" Luna asked.

"Sure, but just out of curiosity, what's your real hair color?"

They were moving off into the garden, intent on acting out some great adventure created from their imagination.

"Huh, oh, it's white. Mama sometimes calls me snow child because of it."

It was a friendship that would last for all eternity, but it would be a strange one, filled with lots of laughter and tears, but a friendship nonetheless.

Over the years the two met up at the annual Saturday party to play. They would explore the castle, play in the garden, or read legends in the library, but they would never participate in the party. No one bothered them; some would glare at them while others gave them fanged smiles at the two friends, as if they found them cute.

"So Jimmy, what are we going to play today? Space pirates, or are we going to finally read up on those amazing alien robots I mentioned?" Luna asked with her usual bravado.

James winced at the nickname then sighed.

"I'm not in the mood today Luna." Luna's grin dropped.

"Why not?" she asked with worry etched into her face. She placed a hand on James shoulders in comfort.

"Father hit Mother today, and she was crying," James seemed disturbed by the memory and Luna pushed a strand of hair from his eyes.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Jimmy, you know how adults are, now, let us see if we can pull a prank before everyone leaves."

That had been the last time the two friends saw each other.

**###**

D caught the flower in his hand before it could reach the ground. The purple petals were the exact color of Luna's hair dye. He pocketed the flower.

"Feeling sentimental?" a hoarse voice asked from the area near D's left hand.

Ignoring the comment D sat down and leaned against a tree, pulling his hat over his eyes with a small smirk that came whenever he thought of the small yellow eyed girl.

**Just a cute little thought that had wiggled its way into my brain, please review.**


End file.
